User talk:Banan14kab
Welcome Hi, welcome to Batman Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the The Riddler (Batman: Arkham Asylum) page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Doomlurker (Talk) 22:53, August 19, 2011 Edits They weren't constructive because the articles need to be created. The reason they are red links are because the articles are waiting to be made, not because they are unnecessary. - Doomlurker 16:58, September 16, 2011 (UTC) We are creating articles for voice actors and cast, people see the red links and make articles they're interested in. Its how a wiki grows. We've been on this system for years and I am doing some work on them, obviously not going to create EVERY one of them myself but they are all relevant articles to be created. - Doomlurker 17:08, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Hey I was just wondering where you found that Yuri was going to be doing Nightwing's voice. Here it says that Quinton Flynn is doing his voice. [[User:Deadpool75|'Deadpool75: ']][[User talk:Deadpool75|''' Leave a message or die']] 20:17, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Oh okay. I apologize for the confusion. [[User:Deadpool75|'Deadpool75: ]][[User talk:Deadpool75| Leave a message or die']] 21:04, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Deadshot He will have his own article. You created an article with only an image which is unacceptable. It even still said "Write your article text here." You shouldn't create an article and expect others to fill it in for you. You should create the articles in the basic format established on this wiki and as you've been editing the other Arkham City articles you do know the layout. Going back and editing it later isn't an excuse either because you should put the time into the article to begin with if you plan to create it. - Doomlurker 22:04, October 23, 2011 (UTC) I'm playing it. I've not completed it yet but so far it has been amazing. - Doomlurker 07:57, October 24, 2011 (UTC) I should have been more clear. I'm not actually playing it right now, but I do have a started game. - Doomlurker 08:05, October 24, 2011 (UTC) Nightwing Is Nightwing on the marketplace yet? I'm not at home so I can't check yet :'(. [[User:Deadpool75|'Deadpool75: ]][[User talk:Deadpool75| Leave a message or die']] 04:18, November 1, 2011 (UTC) Oh, okay. It's 12:33 AM at the moment. He's still not on... which is odd. [[User:Deadpool75|'Deadpool75: ]][[User talk:Deadpool75| Leave a message or die']] 04:35, November 1, 2011 (UTC) Superman Hi Banan14kab in regards to the Superman mainly the image of him by Jim Lee with me adding it the page and you wanting it gone. I just asked User:Doomlurker what he would like done in regards with image should it say removed from the page or should it say on the page and he told me to have the image say on the page. If you would like talk with him about it you can or you and me can talk more about I'm actually the other Admin on the site I'm basically User:Doomlurker's 2nd in Command so if you ever need help with something or have a question like with this Superman Image you can ask me for help if your unable to get User:Doomlurker. On a unrealted side note by any chance are you a fan of The Flash out of curiousity. From Rod12 An in-article gallery would work. It'd tidy up the Animated version images as well. - Doomlurker 22:32, November 1, 2011 (UTC) The Flash Hi Banan14kab in regards to the Superman image by Jim Lee the reason me and User:Doomlurker want to see the image on the page is that image a very iconic Superman Images its very well known when you think Superman. That Superman Image yes its not the current uniform or even the current Superman since the change FlashPoint made but its a image of Superman that for one is a great image by Jim Lee and its also a image that when people come to this site and find that there is a Superman page they will main think of that image. But in regards to this issue and the main Superman Page I actually agree with you that the main page for Superman is cluttered with images its overall getting to crowded with comic book images and none comic book image of Superman. Fun fact about that Superman image that not many people know about with that page is its designed to mainly give a brief history of the character and his history connection with Batman the page isn't designed to look like the main pages like Batman (Bruce Wayne) for excample. An your idea of having a gallery for that page isn't a bad idea I'll ask User:Doomlurker what he thinks about it the only downside to that idea is like I explained above that Superman page wasn't ever intending to have a gallery page but it might have to. In regards to my question about you liking The Flash the reason I asked that is there are these two Wiki Sites for The Flash that I'm try to find editors for one site just needs editor the other site mainly need to be adopted and have an admin as well as editor. If your interested in either one I'll be happy to send you a link to either one of them if not thats ok I'm just trying to find some editors for these two site and haven't had much luck and since your a good regular editor on this site I thought of asking you. From Rod12 The Flash Wiki Sites Hi Banan14kab in regards to those two Wik Site for The Flash. The one that just simply needs editor is call The Flash Rebirth and the link for that site is here http://theflashrebirth.wikia.com/wiki/The_Flash_Rebirth_Wiki and the other site that mainly needs to be adopted and have a head admin along with editors is called DC Comics Presents The Flash and the link for that site is here http://dccomicspresentstheflash.wikia.com/wiki/DC_Comics_Presents_The_Flash_Wiki. Any form of basic editing help would be great to see for those sites so thank you for being able and interested to help out there. An sorry about my writing with messages I send I do notice sometime I just write to much and begin to repeat things but sometimes I'm just doing many things at once so sorry about that. From Rod12 Hi Banan14kab when ever you can get to either one of those sites for The Flash will be awsome and I'm real thanful your able to help out. I have sent around probably 100 messages just asking editor if they can come and vist either one of the sites so its great to finally able find some help for the sites. From Rod12 Bette Kane and Italics http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bette_Kane It is her nickname actually as odd as it is, she was originally Betty but it changed. As for making character names italics, I think it is fine in the Infobox but not throughout the entire article. In the article italics should mostly be used for media (comic titles, film titles, television programme titles, etc.) and I italicise quotes as well, inside the "". Character names are bold when they first appear in the article but as I said they don't need to be in italics, it does look good in the Infobox though so you could italicise them in those. - Doomlurker 10:58, November 3, 2011 (UTC) Hello Hello, Banan14kab, I like your images. You are unique, awesome user that is always handy! But please, I beg you, join our Union with Doomlurker, Rod12 and Me. Please, help us bring down the tyrant idiot Netherith! I beg you! I should even help you to find enormous awesome wallpapers! Pleaseee! Help us! You are important! You will be accepted as the one of highest members in the Union, as I will find more members! Please, I implore you, I beg you to do it! Please do me a favor! Please! --☭☭☭☭TitanSith888☭☭☭☭ 09:28, November 9, 2011 (UTC) DCnU Its not official but it is what everywhere is calling it. Including the DC Database wiki. I've not seen it called DCNU anywhere but frequently see DCnU. - Doomlurker 20:06, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Please, see this video of the Two-Face game over screens. Then you will see the "Bad Luck, Batman" line, and I will say "I fricking told you so". http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EYQkHN1aObQ&feature=channel_video_title MPS2001! Seasonal, eh!? 00:47, November 21, 2011 (UTC) Thank You for fixing what I made. Vandal I'll block him, thanks for pointing him out. - Doomlurker 10:31, November 30, 2011 (UTC) Catwoman The issue that the image is a cover for is out on the 21st. I assume we'll see the cover (with title, issue number etc.) some time soon and that will become the main image on [[Catwoman (Volume 4) Issue 4|''Catwoman #4]] so the image on the Catwoman article will be fine. - Doomlurker 19:36, December 9, 2011 (UTC) Logos Hey, yeah I'm working my way through the New 52 main pages. I'm going through alphabetically so I believe Birds of Prey is next. When I get to Nightwing I'll add the logo. - Doomlurker 20:05, December 18, 2011 (UTC) Arkham City The Arkham City picture you keep changing looks better, as well as being equal in size and resolution to the Arkham Asylum picture, could you please leave it that way? - PalodOro :Banan, you were right to revert it as the image you reverted it to is the actual layout of the game cover. - Doomlurker 12:54, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Vehicle Pics Thanks for the compliment! All the pics I upload come from comicvine, and that's the only picture of the New 52 Batwing they have. As soon as they update with new photos of the Batboat or Batmobile, I'll be sure to add them to the wiki. This message was posted by lastsonofkrypton, Superman apologist. 01:50, January 9, 2012 (UTC) Arkham Series The articles should never have been renamed, I'm extremely angry with Finisterboy for doing so as now I have to revert everything he has done. - Doomlurker 20:40, February 17, 2012 (UTC) :It was decided early on by the Batman Wiki staff that the articles would be separate so that they are less cluttered and that is how they should remain. - Doomlurker 21:02, February 17, 2012 (UTC) Princeton I'll link it up. It's soon the release of The Dark Knight Rises so the articles for them go into lock down to prevent vandalism by people who think every rumour and everything they want to happen is true and add it to articles. - Doomlurker 13:12, May 22, 2012 (UTC) :No, the image gallery isn't locked it's just the main article. People don't seem to add fake images as much as they add false information. -Doomlurker 14:26, May 22, 2012 (UTC) Batman Disambiguation I'll take a look at that soon. - Doomlurker 20:58, June 17, 2012 (UTC) The Bat Go for Batplane. - Doomlurker 19:49, June 19, 2012 (UTC) You can move them if you want. - Doomlurker 22:26, June 19, 2012 (UTC) Update Opening day hopefully, I haven't booked tickets yet but should do soon if there are any left! - Doomlurker 17:48, July 15, 2012 (UTC) I have seen it, it was awesome, I really enjoyed it, Bane was very well done. I'll do my best with helping you with The Bat but to be honest you might as well put what you think happened and I'll change anything that is wrong. - Doomlurker (talk) 22:21, July 22, 2012 (UTC) The League Of Shadows article in general needs sorting which is why I tagged it with construction. - Doomlurker (talk) 18:33, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Batman Begins doesn't have a category either actually. One might be made eventually but they're not essential. - Doomlurker (talk) 21:08, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Bane still being locked was a mistake on my part, thought I'd done all the articles. And the Pit should have an article. - Doomlurker (talk) 11:29, July 27, 2012 (UTC) Young Justice: Invasion This wiki is part of a network (see main page), so when there are articles on that network, for instance Aqualad (Young Justice), or articles that will be on other wikis within the network but haven't been created yet, for instance Red Arrow (Young Justice), then we link to those wikis not the Young Justice one. If you link everything to the Young Justice wiki it makes the article pointless on this wiki as it might as well just redirect to the Young Justice one. And the red links for Young Justice and The Light are there because those articles are needed on this wiki as they include Batman characters. - Doomlurker (talk) 15:49, August 7, 2012 (UTC) Hi Hi Banan14kab thought I added these recent images you uploaded to site here. In case you might of forgot about them. Also I wondering why two dragon images were on the site here. Oh well just thought I help you out in case if you might of forgotten about them. From Rod12 Hi Banan14kab good to hear you didn't forget about the two images you uploaded however sorry to hear there not working the way you want them to with your image signature. I wish I could help but I just don't know very much about image signatures sorry to say. The only thing I can help with is deleting the images if you don't want to use them any more however you only might want to do that if you can find a way to fix your image signature problem. Oh well hope you fixed the problem and good luck. From Rod12 Hi Banan14kab sure I'll delete the other dragon image that your not using on your signature. Overall your signature looks great along with the small flying dragon image. with it. Oh well talk to you later. From Rod12 Hi Banan14kab your all set I got rid of that other dragon image that you asked me to delete its no longer on the site. Oh well talk you later. From Rod Hi Banan14kab happy I could helps. As for saying "Oh well" always I'm honestly not sure to tell you the truth. It could be a bunch of reasons something I've gotten a habbit into in always typing along with possible just some simple and nice thing that I like to type but just type it always. In the end not completely sure. From Rod Hi Banan14kab no English is my first language I'm American. I guess in the end I like to keep things simple when I'm writing and maybe always writing "Oh well" is my way of doing that. Also I like to write but when it comes to grammer skills I'm not best at it or were I would like to be with grammer type skills with my writing. But I always try and keep practing. Hope that answers your question. From Rod Hi Ehy, to explain everything tomorrow chat ;D! ~Dariosupersonic Batmobile Done. - Doomlurker (talk) 00:43, November 27, 2012 (UTC)